The chronicles of hogwarts 1(revised version)
by Patrick
Summary: 100 years before voldermont(many spelling mistakes are fixed)


The chronicles of Hogwarts  
By Patrick  
  
Note: This takes place a hundred years before voldermont  
  
Chapter 1: A muggle muddle  
  
Patrick woke up with a start he could still hear the bustling of people going off to work every morning.   
It was his alarm clock, he grabbed is coat and ran down the stair tripping and tumbling until he hit the bottom with a bang.  
He got up and ran toward the kitchen table hoping his mother dint see he was late.  
Luckily she had her backed turned, so Patrick sat down with a sign of relief but before he could utter a word his mother started talking "Oh yes, Patrick next time try to be on time".  
Patrick slumped down in his chair and looked up this was going to be another hard day. Patrick was considered a normal boy.  
With brown curly hair glasses and a smile on his face many people would think he was a normal.   
But at the age of ten he dint now that his life would change drastically by just one letter.  
  
Patrick opened the door to leave for school and was surprised to find a letter zooming toward him.   
With a startle yelp Patrick turned around and caught the letter in his back throwing him to the ground and making a huge pile of dust.   
With a Koff Patrick got up on his feet and examined the letter. It was a normal letter written in green ink, which read  
  
Hogwarts  
To Patrick Decloux  
The 3rd house on the right  
  
  
Patrick was dumbfounded, who could this be from Hogwarts he had never heard about that before. But he dint really have time for this right now if he arrived at school to late he would be punished and that would just top off is day.   
  
Patrick sneaked into the class just in time he tiptoed toward his desk and sat down with ought making a sound.  
He glanced toward the clock and noticed he was only 2 minutes late nothing to get mad over. But the teacher though   
Otherwise with a scream she called Patrick toward the front of the class brandishing her leather strap.   
Slowly but surely Patrick moved toward the front of the class until he was beside the teacher Miss Kennedy.   
With a gulp he looked up and closed his eyes for the hit of punishment but it never came.  
With a startled gasp the class all looked toward the front of the class in interest. Patrick opened one eye and looked forward, the teacher was smiling or was it a sneer he  
Couldn't tell." My dear Patrick this time you have crossed the line for the next week you will clean the school until it is shinning every day, and then you will have detention for two   
Weeks after that do I make myself clear". The class erupted in laughter and Patrick turned bright red. "This is not fair he thought, three week  
Detention for being late two minutes if only I could teach her a lesson".   
What happened next happened very fast and we will look at it in slow motion to see it in detail. At the thought of teaching  
Mrs. Kennedy a lesson the two erasers for the blackboard raised into the air and hit her in the face dead on. But this happened so  
Very fast that everybody including Mrs. Kennedy and Patrick only saw a faint glimpse of erasers and the explosion of chalk dust when it made   
Contact with Mrs. Kennedy. For about 2 minutes the class stood silent waiting for anything else but when nothing happened they erupted in a giant fit of laughter. If you  
Would have been in London that day you could have sworn you could hear laughing for a hard 4 minutes. When the havoc finally  
Finished Mrs. Kennedy was as red as a tomato with one swift move of her arm she lifted Patrick a few feet off the ground and whispered into is ear.   
"I will see you after school"  
  
  
Patrick threw his bag to the ground in his room in a fit of rage.   
How could that idiot teacher of him give him five week detention and school has only lasted 3 days?   
His thoughts drifted off toward the tortures he would like to inflict when he remembered the letter.   
With the glee of a five year old he grabbed the letter and teared it open inside in green ink it read this  
  
Dear Student  
We are happy to inform you that you have not been forgotten to attend the school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train will leave at exactly 7:30 am on platform 9 and 3/4 at the kings cross-Station. The next items will be needed.  
  
-Beginners Transfiguration  
  
-Basic book of spells grade 1  
  
-101 herbs and magic plants  
  
-Unveiling the dark arts  
  
No brooms are allowed for first years. If you where not expecting this please show this letter to your parents it will explain it all.  
  
Your head Master  
David Potter  
  
Patrick stood dumbfounded withcraft, wizardry what was all of this for the third time he reread the note.   
With a gasp he screamed "Mum, Dad you have to see this now". And he ran upstairs to show it to them.  
  
The Next Chapter will soon be available  
  
note: I don't want to get sued so copyright of hogwarts is to the author J,K Krowling  
  
note 2:my anme is Patrick Decloux,the characters name is Patrick Bouchard  



End file.
